Legend of Ed
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: "It Came From Outer Ed" AU! Ed tricks Evil Tim to send him and his friends to the world of Korra! Will this cartoonish band of troublemakers be able to deal with a world full of real consequences and competent, murderous villains? And can the world deal with the trio?


Legend of Ed

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

 **…** **...**

EVIL TIM HAS BECKONED THEM! Screamed Ed as the Murder of crows enveloped the screaming kids!...

 **…** **...**

When they awoke...they were somewhere different... "W-where are we? Lumpy! What did you do!?" Demanded a hysterical Eddy.

Double D swallowed his panic and observed his surroundings. "At first glance...I'd say were in New York...But, wait...no, this is all wrong"... Double D dose some more quick comparisons in his head.

"It's like New York...as if it was still in the 1920's...and...and the architecture! It's leaning more toward the oriental aesthetic then usual standard Western works!"

Eddy glared. "In _english,_ Sock-head!" Double D sighed. "In other words...I have no idea where we are." He admits in a terrified quiver.

It's only then do they notice how happy Ed is. "It worked! My Scam worked!" Eddy glared. "What are you going on about Mono-Brow!?"

Eddy turns to them excited. "My plan to scam Evil Tim to send us to a better life! Where in a new world! No more bratty little sister! No more kids who hate us! No more Kankers! No more being reduced to humiliate each other!" He looks at Double D during that last bit.

His two friends look at him confused. "Ed when you say 'other world'- Began Double D, before being interrupted by Ed.

"Hold on!" He looks through one of the many comics he'd brought with him. "We have to find the Hero/protagonist of this world! That's where the plot/action will be!"

Before the Eds can inquire further-

 **BOOM!**

The Eds turn toward the sound of an explosion. Ed laughed. "Where there's an explosion, there's a hero!" He shouts triumphantly as he runs toward the source of the explosion. The other eds, not knowing what else to do...run after him...

 **…** **...**

Korra was confused. One moment she'd been defeating Triad bums...the next she was being swarmed by strange kids.

"Hello, Mrs. Hero, Mam, sir! Me and my friends would like a new life! Can you help us?" Ed asks while shaking her arm so hard, her entire body vibrates.

"Wait, what?" Asks a confused Korra. "This is worthy of a Nobel Prize!" Shouts Double D as he whips out a pencil and notebook. "Please! Tell me how you were able to manipulate the fundamental elements of matter!"

"The what of what?" Asked a now very disoriented Korra. "That was awesome! I bet suckers will pay 20- No, 50 dollars a head to see yo hurt people!" Eddy shouts with a laugh. "What do you say girl? Ed's elemental smack down! We'll split the profits 90-10!"

Korra looked at him baffled. "What- I- That's- How is that split!?" She shouted incredulously.

They then heard a cough behind them. They turned around and saw officer Saikhan. "If you kids wouldn't mind running along, I need to arrest this young lady-

PROTECT THE HEROINE! Was Eds war cry as (to the shock of everyone) he lifts both his friends, Korra, and the giant polar bear-dog with little effort and runs like there's no tomorrow!

The cops try to react! But the very ground shakes with every step the kid takes! Korra's eyes widen as the boy heads straight toward a police car-

"Little boy! Watch out! Your heading straight for a-

 **CRASH!**

Everyone(including Korra) gaped as the young 12 year-old literally walked through the car...and the brick wall...and another wall...and another...and another...

…...

From the shadows; Evil Tim cackled as a large portion of the city was unintentionally demolished by the loveable oaf.

"Amusing...but sorry boy, I can't allow you scamming me to go unpunished! I got a reputation to uphold!" His faceless visage(somehow) smirks. He has one of his many slender arms adjust his business suite...he then spirts himself away to a certain Equalist leader...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
